cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Pertwee
Sean Pertwee (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Dirty Weekend'' (1993) [The Quiet One]: *''Event Horizon ''(1997) [Smith]: Killed in an explosion after the possessed Sam Neill leaves a rigged bomb on the ship (with Sean finding the device just before detonation). (Thanks to Jim, Carlos) *''Soldier[[Soldier (1998)| '(1998)]] [Mace]: Fatally injured in an explosion; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Kurt Russell. (Thanks to ND) *Tale of the Mummy (1998)' [''Bradley Cortese]: Crushed to death by the mummy (Roger W. Morrissey) while he's cornered in the police interrogation room. (Thanks to ND) *''Dog Soldiers'' (2002) [Sergeant Harry G. Wells]: Killed in an explosion when he ignites the gas stove to destroy the werewolves, as he begins to transform into a werewolf as well. (Thanks to Rob and ND) *''Equilibrium[[Equilibrium (2002)| '(2002)]] [Father]: Dies (off-screen) many years before the story begins; he only appears as a holographic image, and his true nature is revealed late in the movie. (Thanks to ND) *The Prophecy: Uprising (2005)' [''Dani Simionescu]: Shot in the chest by Kari Wuhrer after being possessed by Doug Bradley. *''Wilderness (2006) ''[Jed]: Mauled and disemboweled by dogs after being shot multiple times by Stephen Don with a crossbow in woods. *''Doomsday[[Doomsday (2008)| '(2008)]] [Dr. Talbot]: Burned to death when Lee-Anne Liebenberg pours gasoline over him and sets him on fire, as the crowd cheers. His roasted body is then served to the crowd as a celebratory feast. (Thanks to ND) *Mutant Chronicles (2008)' [''Nathan Rooker]: Shot in the head by Thomas Jane (in a mercy killing) after being badly wounded by mutants. *''Devil's Playground'' (2010) [Rob]: Either dies from virus or devoured by a group of zombies. *''The Seasoning House (2012) ' [Goran]: Presumably suffocates (off-screen) when Rosie Day press a rag into his mouth after being stuck in a tube. *Howl ''(2015) '[Tony train driver]: Disemboweled (off-camera) by a werewolf under the rails of the train, his body is shown later in the forest when Ed Speleers and Holly Weston discover him. TV Deaths *''Clarissa'' (1991) [John Belford]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being stabbed in the left arm by Sean Bean in a swordfight. *''Macbeth'' (1998; TV movie) [Macbeth]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Lorcan Cranitch. *''Cleopatra[[Cleopatra (1999 miniseries)| '(1999; miniseries)]] [Brutus]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto his sword. *Julius Caesar[[Julius Caesar (2003; miniseries)| '''(2003; miniseries)]] [Titus Labienus]: Killed (off-screen) in a Battle of Munda. *''Ancient Rome: The Rise And Fall Of An Empire (2006 mini-series)'' [Julius Caesar]: Stabbed to death by the conspirators on the Senate steps. *''The Tudors: In Cold Blood (2007)'' [England's Ambassador To Italy]: Stabbed violently to death by a group of French assassins. (Thanks to Brian) *''Agatha Christie's Poirot: Dead Man's Folly (2013)'' [Sir George Stubbs]: With Poirot having solved the case, the police allow Pertwee's mother, Sinead Cusack, to enter his mansion and speak to him. She tells him he will do exactly as she says. We hear 2 shots, presumably he has shot her and then himself (Thanks to Brian) *''Death in Paradise: A Deadly Party (2013)'' [Malcolm Powell]: Shot dead by Lucy Davis; his death is later shown on-screen via a flashback. *''The Musketeers: Musketeers Don't Die Easily (2014)'' [Sarazin]: Shot in the upper arm and then killed in a swordfight by Luke Pasqualino. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gotham: Destiny Calling (2017)'' [Alfred Pennyworth]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by David Mazouz. He is brought back to life the following episode Heavydirtysoul '''when David puts water from the Lazourous pit on his chest. * ''Prodigal Son: Silent Night'' (2019)' [''Det. Owen Shannon]: Throat slit off-screen. Video Game Deaths *''Killzone 2'' (2009) [Radec]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after a confrontation with Demetri Goritsas. Videos Sean Pertwee * Wilderness Noteworthy Connections *Grandson of Roland Pertwee (screenwriter) *Son of Jon Pertwee *Brother of Dariel Pertwee Gallery Smith death (Event Horizon).png|Sean Pertwee's death in Event Horizon Radec_suicide.png|Sean Pertwee's video game death in Killzone 2 Category:Actors Category:1964 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:DC Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a The Tudors series Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:English actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Videos Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Luther Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Skins Cast Members Category:Death in Paradise Cast Members Category:Death scenes by slit throat